Hanging On
by Some Random Person
Summary: Gohan and Videl have grown closer by the minute. Will a freak accident bring them closer, or will jealousy pull them apart?


"Damnit ,Gohan! Get down here this instant!" ChiChi yells childishly stomping her foot on the wooden floor.  
  
"Wa...What?" He sleepily rolls over in his bed only to see that he was late. "OH SHIT!" he attempts to jump out of bed, but insted is intruded by his tangled covers wrapped around his squirming body. In the midst of his squirming he flips off his bed and lands on the floor with a loud thump. "What are you doing up there?" "N...nothing mom!!"he shouts as he continues his fruitless wiggling."This is pointless" he concludes mustering up his strength. He tares threw the covers as if they were little tiny pieces of wrapping paper. He emerges triumphantly, " HAHA!That should teach you to mess with Saiyaman!"he strikes a classic super hero pose , "You covers were no match for me!!MWAHAHAHA!!" "Gohan, who are you talking to!?!" ChiChi asked getting aggravated with her son. " GAH!" He violently snaps back into reality. Running over to his dresser he accidentally falls and lands head first on the floor. "Owie... That'll leave a mark." "Damnit,Gohan! You can't be late for finals!!"ChiChi storms from the kitchen over to Gohans room. "Hold your horses mom!!" He opens the door while attempting to put on his pants correctly. Running to the kitchen he throws open the cabinets . "Where are the Poptarts?" He pushed threw boxes of popcorn and countless cans of food in search of his breakfast. "Right here." Gohan pauses his search and turns around to see his mom dangling a package of Poptarts slyly from her fingers. "Thanks." He snatches the shiny packet and heads towards the door. "Where do you think you are going with hair like that, Mister?" ChiChi lifts her finger to point at Gohan's notted black hair. "It always looks that way mom. Oh and sorry about the covers." He gives her a slight grin, nibbles off a piece of the Poptart, and blasts off into the sky. " I am going to really push it this morning," Gohan glances at his watch and continues to gain speed. Off in the distance he could see his high school gradually moving closer. He glances at his watch again. "GAH!!6:57!!!I'm not ganna make it!" Faster and faster he goes trying to beat the clock. The school comes ever so much closer as he speeds over the beautiful city. As he lands on the roof of the school he lowers his ki and sprintsdown the stairs. Taking another glance at the time.6:59. "Common I can still make it!" He dashes threw the halls and runs onto the room just as the bell rings. "Whew!" "Awww, just on time , Gohan. What took you ? -eh?" the teacher asks as he begins to hand out the huge packets for finals. "Just forgot to set the alarm again." He smiles and walks over to his seat. "Okay class, we will start the finals in 5 minutes." the teacher begins to explain the directions. Totally ignoring what the tearcher says, having heard it many times before, Gohan looks around the room and lays his eyes on Videl. He likes her. Well, sort of anyway. He could tell she wasn't interested in him. Vegeta noticed how he looked at Videl in training. He told him love makes you week. Then Gohan asked about him and Misty. That shut Veg up. Then he hears everyone's laughter. Gohan sits up strait and hears the teacher speak,"Are you going to pay attention, or do you want to look at Miss. Satan all class?" Gohan blushes noticing that Videl is quite flushed herself. " I uhhhhh....." Gohan didnt know how to answer the question. He is a genius when it comes to education, but he is not exelling in the love department.No. He has tried many times to get girls to like him, but it never worked. He just made a fool of himself. From all of those bad past expeiriences he wasnt gonna try to show any "special" effection towards Videl. He didnt want to be rejected again. He had other things too. Like fighting and........well fighting is all. That made him feel low. The only love he had in life was fighting really. Gohan sighed and spoke to the teacher, "sorry Sir." " Good now let's continue. As you finish..." Videl was confused. She never had any guys like her before so she didnt know what to do after class. Ya, her and Gohan were friends, but isnt that all? Looking at Gohan made her feel funny and act silly, but when they were training all of that went away and it was like they were best buds. Afterwards though, it was differant. Common, any girl would act strange if she would see Gohan without his shirt on. Oh my, just thinking of it made her melt. Training in the middle of no where durring a sunset and.......Videl was abruptly awaken from her daydreaming from the sound of a buzzer. "Oh CRAP!" she thought picking up her pencile and giving Gohan one more quick glance."better start!" "AHH ya..finished,"Gohan said proudly being the first one to complete the final. He stretched his arms and leaned back in his chair to relax. He realized no one was looking so he leaned back a bit farther to get a better view of.....Videl. " GAH NO!! I can't do this!!AAH!!" Gohan scolds himself and hits his head with his hand......hard. A bit too hard. He becomes unbalanced and falls hard onto his back. With a loud bang he knocks the desk behind him with his head." OUCH!!" He shouts. As he sits up he noticed that once again, everyone was looking at HIM. "ARG WHAT'S WITH ME TODAY!?!?" Gohan picks up the chair , lays it on all four legs and sits down quietly trying to pretend nothing happened. He wished nothing happened.  
  
It was the end of the school day, well at least two minutes untill it was over anway. Gohan sat up eager to leave so he could head over to C.C. and train. Bulma and Dr.Briefs were creating a new gravity machine and he wanted to try it out...BADLY!! Tapping his foot with impatiants he watched the clock tick ever so slowly. " Common!!" He thought , but then suddenly he remembered he had to train with Videl. It was their training day. On Friday, Sunday , and Tuesdays they trained together and by golly it was a Friday. RING! RING! The eager class jumps from their seats and all head for the door. Gohan wanted to go as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to talk to Videl about the teacher yelling and the chair falling. He didn't want to tell her the truth. Not at all. He dashed for the door and... "Hey , Goahn!" Videl yelled trying to catch up. "GAH!"Gohan stops in his tracks and stands there hoping that being stopped wouldn't mean having to come up with some excuse for leaving so fast. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Videl asks trying to catch her breath from trying to keep up with Gohan. "ARG!!" the hoping was futile. " I uhhhh... was heading towards C.C." They reach the roof and start to fly towards their destination.Gohan kept on going faster and faster hoping to stay out of talking distance, but to his surprize, Videl was keeping up, barely thought. " Damnit , Gohan! We starting training already or do you just want to avoid me!?" Videl jokingly asked. But Gohan didnt know what to say so he just giggled a playfull giggle and kept going faster. "NO WAIT A SECOND!"Gohan thought for a second " I'm not......Flirting...... am I?" Gohan pondered his situation contorting his face to his differant thoughts. Videl noticed this, but didnt ask because she thought he looked funny when he did that.She saw Gohan beginning to decend so she followed landing just behind him. Gohan turned around and said, " I forgot to bring training closes to i gotta go in there and beg some outta Vegeta. You stay here and do some warm-ups or something."   
  
Gohan turned around and cautiously headed into Vegeta's and Bulma's house. Afraid to ask Vegeta he went strait to Bulma. She happily gave him training close. "Thankyou, Bulma. I didnt want to bother Vegeta's training." " What are you talking about! You just don't want ot talk to him! That's all!" "Well, ya, but.."  
  
"It's okay. I dont want to talk to him most of the time!" She smiled and got to work on the new gravity machine. Gohan got dressed into none other than blue spandex with white gloves and boots. The sleeveless one-piece fit a little to tight for comfort. It made him wonder about Vegeta. Gohan walked back outside to Videl, who was stretching her legs at the moment. "You ready to begin or do you want a few more minutes?" Videl looked up and blushed. Seeing Gohan in such tight training close was quite...well...arousing to her. She was so used to seeing him in either his Saiyaman out fit or his blue and orange karate suit. She turned away so he wouldnt see her red face. "Why dont we just start now, Gohan." So they began thier usual routine. Nothing special happened. They warmed-up with some light sparring, worked on Videls flying speed (which was inproving rapidly), and on her power levels. Most of the training was focused on Videl and she liked to attention. Before she met Gohan she was in a huge class with no specail attention at all. "Are you ready to do a little bit more heavy fighting, or do you just want to stop for the day?" Gohan asked. " What are you even asking for? You know I would never pass up a chance to have a good fight!!" Videl enthusiasticly replied.   
  
They readied themselves by crouching into fighting possission thenVidel attack first with a round house punch that was blocked by Gohan. He ducked and did a light upper cut into Videls gut. " Oh please, Gohan!! What you goin easy on me for? -eh? Common!! Show me what you got!!" Videl raised her power level as high as it would go trying to show off to Gohan. She then leaped into the air and did a flying kick right for Gohan's head. BOOM!!! A loud explosion shook the city spewing fire in all directions. A shock wave knocked Gohan to the ground leaving Videl nothing to hit but a wall which she went into head first knocking her out. Gohan leaped up from the ground and kneeled next to Videl's body. He tapped her face a few times to see if she would wake up, but she didn't. She was out cold. Gohan picked her up and flew her over to Misty.  
  
" Can you please do something!?" Gohan asked startling her. " Oh my! Gohan what ha..." at that moment Videls city police beeper went off. Gohan new what he had to do. "Take good care of her!" he blasted off into the sky and lifted up his white glove to reveal a watch. He pressed his finger on a little red button which changed him into Saiyaman. He tried as hard as he could to keep the button from Vegeta knowing that he is a professional button pusher. Vegeta would create havok if it got into his hands. Bulma looked up as Gohan flew off into the sky off towards the explosion. "AHH, teenage love." Misty stood there recalling her old jerk boyfriends, like Yamcha,but then realized she had to take care of Videl. She knew she ment a lot to Gohan. Even if he didnt want to admit it. Gohan continued flying towards the explosion noticing that it was near the bank. "It's probobly another bank robbery" Gohan thought. I better high tale it just in case. As he arived Gohan noitced fire trucks surrounding a 45 story building (that was not the bank) going up in flames. He quickly flew over to the building and tried to enter threw a window. The inferno was far too hot. He wondered if anyone survived so far. Gohan looked up at the roof and saw that the top of the building was still flame free. He raced up to the roof and saw hundreds of bodies running around in panic. Not being able to think of a fast logical way to get them off, he just went down and scooped up as many people as he could. Then he would fly them down to safe ground. Repeating this a few times he noticing the flames were advancing too fast for him to get all of the people off the building safely. He new it wouldn't work, but he still had to try. Going as fast as he could Saiyaman kept on repeating the routine again and again. As the flames got higher, less and less people filled the roof, but there were still at least 20. That would take about 6 trips and he knew he didnt have the time.   
  
The flames were advancing too fast and they already burt up half the roof. Saiyaman continued. 17 people...13people...10...6..the flames suddenly grew far too close to the other people. He didnt have the time to take 6, but he had to try. Imeadiatly he want ssj. Shooting up to the building he saw the few remaining poeple huddled in a corner ... trapped.   
  
He sped over there and managed to make a strong enough ki to block off the flames. That would give hime some time to think.He didnt know what to do. Carrying 6 people all at one time would risk someone falling and dying anyway. Then he thought, " If i can manage to push the flames far enough away with my energy then that should give me some time to get all the people down." " Okay, guyz.....hang on...," Witha great scream Saiyaman unleashed his power and the flames retreated to the othe half of the roof. As quick as he could, Gohan grabbed 3 people and rocketed down towards the ground. Quickly dropping off the people he shot back up and saw that the flames have already over taken the remaining people.   
He raced down into the flames and saw they final three people curled in balls trying to survive. Fighting the flames with his ki Gohan extends his energy to free the people from the burning inferno. He runs over quickly, grabs the final people, and rockets back down to Earth. While gently placing the people back in solid ground Saiyaman feels a burning sensation on his arm growing more painfull. He looks to his right and sees the glowing fire trying to feed on his arm. "GGAAHHH!!GET IT OFF ME!!GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!" Gohan runs around in circles screaming and flailing his arms around as the pain grows, "DO SOMETHING!!!!" A fireman relieves Gohan with a slpash from a water bucket. Gohan hears the sizzling of the dying fire on his arm. Looking around at the people he sees that the are all looking at him...AGAIN!! He lowers his power and flies of into they sky flustered with embarrassmant. He takes a look at his arm, but turns away at the sight of the gruesome 3rd degree burns the flames left. Panting from the hard work-out Gohan headed back to C.C to get some medical attention...and to see how Videl was doing. He wished she was ok, but nothing has really been going his way today. Bulma turned around at the sound of a thud an saw Gohan limping towards her while tightly grasping his right arm. She could see that his arm was badly damaged. "It turned out to be a little harder than I thought," he grinned and continued limping towards the two women. " Gohan! What the hell happened out there!?!" Bulma asked.   
  
"There was a gas line explosion..." he stopped just before Bulma and sat down next to Videl who was laying on a chouch still out. "She will be fine. Her head will hurt like heck though when she comes through. Now you come with me and we will get that bandaged up. They walked threw the house and retrieved some ace bandages for Gohan. Tighly wrapping the bandage a few times around Gohan's arm made Bulma cringe. Just looking at the injury made her queezy. When all was said and done, the duo went back to Videl. Gohan kneeled next to her side and put a cold wash cloth on her head. Videl's head hurt like hell, but she didnt care too much. She's had much worse pain then this. She tried time and again to open her eyes, but it was as if they werent working. She felt okay, other than her head that is. She new that nothing serious happened because she was consious. Then the sudden felling of icey coldness touched her forehead. "DAH!!" Videl rocketed to a strait up sitting possission.She looked around and saw Gohan sitting next to her in shock, his jaw dropped.She tried to stay up, but was far too tired. She found herself laying down again looking at Gohan. " What was that!?!" Gohan lifts up a dripping washcloth. She slapped her forehead at sudden feeling of enbarrassment. "SHIT THAT HURT!!" Videl felt a peircing pain on her head. "That wasn't to smart. You have a bruise the size of Texas on your head." Gohan smiled at Videl and put the wet cloth back on her head. "What happened to you?" Videl was stunned seeing Gohans right arm and leg in bangages. "Well why you were sleeping," Gohan put hands on his hips, "I was saving lives!" "Well if you didnt fall over then I wouldnt be here!!" Videl shouted staring at Gohan. "Ya, but if you hit me ,then I would be the one on the couch right now!" He smiled. Gohan stood up and walked over to the couch. Leaning over Videl he kissed her forehead and walked away. " Now you get some rest so I can whoop you in training. " I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!" Videl snapped back. Gohan left Videl to rest. She smiled and happily slept feeling his kiss still on her forehead. 


End file.
